Star Driver: Overphased
by KarumA-chan
Summary: After the karaoke Takuto found somethign very wrong with his mark. Strange dreams about a certain blue haired youth and Taubarn going berserk are putting everything upside down. Both need to rethink their relationship. Slight yaoi SugataxTakuto. Complete.


**Star Driver**

**Overphase**

**By KarumA-chan**

Another one shot, different subject of something else that I had on my mind. Has nothing to do with the previous one shot, this is totally different. Set over episodes 19 and 21.

* * *

><p>"So, I just look through the eye of this needle?" "You have to hold my hand." They held hands, the two Glittering Crux members standing on a rooftop and peering through the eye of a needle. Something happened, the pavement on the roof vanished, they could see two people sitting down in a room below.<p>

"X-ray vision, wow." One said with childish innocence. "Which one do you want?" "Hmm, I'll take the peppy one" She answered while switching from one to the other, her eyes staying on the red haired youth while her instincts told her this would be very interesting. "That leaves Mr. Cool for me then. Here we go."

"Qophlite's first phase..." One of them said the mark on her chest glowing vivid blue while she finished her spell. "...eye of the needle." A flash of light, a thin line drawing through the needle's eye and down through the floor. The two collapsed like detached dolls, their wires cut as their presence fled their bodies, through the needle's eye and down to the two people below them.

The transition was never perfect. They both stretched, getting used to the bodies they were in but Kei was already exited. Leaning over the now male looked at her partner with joy.

"Kou-chan, your first phase is so much fun!" "It's my first time possessing a man." The thought of that made her purr all the more. "That's right, we're men." There were a lot of things they could do now, and surely Kou was thinking the same thing as she was. They could do 'it' this way, it would be so much fun.

They were interrupted by the entering of Wako, both looked at her not saying anything about her interruption in hope they wouldn't get caught so early on in their game. Kou walked by, excusing herself to go to the bathroom in such a way that the blonde wasn't sure if she had heard correctly. "I'm going too!" Kei added and followed swiftly after her, Wako looked at them angry she noted when she looked over her shoulder before passing out the door.

* * *

><p>Kei was so up in her element that she nearly forgot that she was in a man's body. "Wait, that's the wrong one." Kou said while stopping her just on time, her hand was already on the door to the female bathroom and she giggled for making such a silly mistake. People were staring but they ignored it and entered the male bathroom, it was empty and they quickly walked into one of the stands, locking the door behind them.<p>

Once inside Kou pushed Kei back against thin wall, her hand passing over Takuto's shirt and pulling it down, the cross scar underneath glowed and she looked down at it hungrily. "Kou-chan?" Kei managed to bring out. "You want to do it here...?" "We have Taubarn's mark right now." Kei couldn't help but pout. "Always so serious..." Kou couldn't help but gasp when Kei pushed her forward against herself, her hand firmly grabbing hold of Sugata's but cheeks. "...We've never done it as men." Kou couldn't help but smile and responded by feeling her up.

"I suppose this is against the rules." "But it is so much fun! It's like our first time again!" Kou couldn't help but laugh, the first time they did it they had both been quite awkward, they didn't really know what felt good and what didn't so they were continuously trying out new things to see what worked and what didn't. They had both been with men before, so both knew fairly well what would feel good and what would not. "Too bad men are so straight forward. It takes no effort at all." She said while teasing Kei from under Takuto's shirt, the girl moaned. "Amazing, Kou-chan..." She put her hand firmly against the still glowing mark on Takuto's chest. "It feels so warm. Amazing, I want more." And Kou was giving her more, one hand reaching down into Takuto pants, past the boxers and down below. Kei purred in enjoyment, and Kou then noticed something briefly Takuto's eyes were glowing but she didn't stop, instead leaned forward to kiss Kei on Takuto's lips. All seemed fairly innocent, but once they connected Sugata's mark also seemed to glow.

* * *

><p>Kei's eyes widened, she remembered being with Kou-chan just a second ago and suddenly everything vanished around her. "My body?" She looked down and noticed she was herself, not just that but she wasn't wearing any clothing either. She looked around but couldn't see anything, it was dark and there seemed to be fog. "Kou-chan? Can you hear me?" Something must have gone wrong, but she couldn't figure out what was happening.<p>

"_Who are you?" "Who are you?" "What are you doing here?" "Who are you?"_ Her eyes widened as she spun around, the voices came like whispers from the fog but none of them sounded friendly. "Who's there?" She asked while hearing scratching but she couldn't figure out what it was coming from. _"That smell..." "I smell it..." "Samekh..." "Samekh!" "The Emperor!" "Samekh..."_ She was getting scared now_. "So we must come out..." "Samekh..." "The twin star..."_ The voices suddenly came closer, the aura didn't feel right and Kei screamed when she sensed it near her. She saw a shadow but not enough because suddenly she found herself back in her own body.

"Kei! Calm down, Kei! It's alright!" She saw familiar eyes and Kou was holding her by her shoulders. Looking up she noticed the sky and saw they were both back on the rooftop again. "Are you alright?" "Kou-chan?" Kou sighed in relief. "I thought I lost you." Kou's gaze averted and Kei followed her line of sight to see both Sugata and Takuto leaning back to back next to them. "What happened?" Kei managed to ask while she was getting to her feet. "I'm not sure, my control slipped. When I regained it you were unconscious, Takuto's mark wouldn't stop glowing." "I was in a weird space..." Kou looked at her again, surprised to see that Kei's hand shook. "There was something there, something evil." "We have to go, that stupid girl might find us here."

* * *

><p>Sugata wasn't sure what had happened. The last thing he remembered was being with Takuto in the karaoke room and then suddenly he found himself in a bathroom stall pulling himself back from what seemed to be a kiss. "Takuto...?" As he slowly realised where he was he also found out that his hand was somewhere in Takuto's pants firmly holding onto- No, he couldn't think about it and quickly pulled it back. "Takuto!" He shouted now, but the youth nearly collapsed and he was just in time to support him and keep him from falling to hard on the tiles. As his brains started functioning again he saw that Takuto's mark was glowing and looking down he could see his own glow as well, his breath hitched in his throat the lack of information wasn't making this any easier.<p>

"_Qophlite, I demand you to put me back in control!"_ He heard somewhere in the back of his head and slowly he started slipping again. "Shit... Glittering Crux!" He tried to fight, but his vision was turning white again.

He found himself back in control when he heard Wako. Looking up he could see Takuto was awake now. "Takuto! Are you alright!" Takuto seemed caught back at this, answered that he didn't know what had happened much like he himself did. Wako told them they were acting strange and so he added that it was Glittering Crux who had taken control of them, he couldn't tell them how he knew.

Takuto didn't seem to remember anything and so he kept quiet about it but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think of Takuto's face back then. Though passing out he seemed delirious with pleasure, Sugata was preparing himself for a bath and couldn't help but flex his right hand. He didn't want to think about it anymore, yet it seemed to pop back into his head all the time.

He quietly walked toward the bath, Takuto was already there but he stopped briefly when he saw Takuto pass over his scar and heard him say something quietly. "My scar feels weird..." As he walked closer he could see some marks in Takuto's neck and the youth nearly submerged himself when Sugata came closer and sat down next to him in the bath.

"You have marks in your neck." "I don't know how they got there, I don't want to either!" Takuto pouted and soon erupted with rage and got up kicking the water. "Damned Glittering Crux!" He quickly sat down again after that.

It remained awkwardly quiet, Sugata doubted how much Takuto knew about what had happened. "Did you see anything?" Sugata then asked out of the blue, Takuto looked at him strangely but still angry. "I don't, I don't know if I want to."

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night there was no one wandering about in the mansion. The hallways were empty, everyone was in bed now. It wasn't as silent as it should have been though, in one room particular there was a constant rustling of sheets and a fondly dreaming red haired boy was tossing and turning. His legs kicking away the sheets from his upper body, sweat dripping down his back as he tossed and turned back and forth. He was dreaming and his body was sleepwalking along with his dream, his hands under the sheets rubbing against the thin clothing. He moaned as his fingers passed his sensible skin right under his navel, shaking in reflex to the soft touch before going down further. He turned more vocal then, his brows pressing up and slowly his back flexed, his legs tangled in the sheets stretching out as he threw his head back in this moment of pleasure. He then snapped open his eyes, as if waking up from a nightmare and withdrew his hands, there was something coating his fingers and he looked at it with shock before getting himself up to go to the bathroom.<p>

Takuto couldn't believe what he was dreaming about, he continuously thought about it while washing his hands. He was getting confused, his eyes spiralling as he thought about it again. Sugata. He was dreaming about Sugata. He couldn't think straight, checked over and over again if he was truly awake now by pinching his cheeks. Sugata was doing something dirty to him, obviously he enjoyed himself as well. Was this part of puberty? He couldn't help but wonder. His hand passed over his scar again, it was feeling warm again for some strange reason. It had felt weird ever since the karaoke.

* * *

><p>In the next day's things hadn't improved for Takuto. Takashi was bothering him about the marks in his neck, asking him is he had a girlfriend or if he had just wanted someone to make love to. She even offered her own services to him but later retracted that offer because she was married. He wasn't able to pull a straight face to Sugata either, who was noticing something strange was going on. Takuto was trying to avoid him, it didn't help much because they slept in the same house and Takuto kept on getting paranoid that whenever he closed his eyes he would dream again, he was afraid it would happen even if he took a nap.<p>

He was confused about his own feelings, when he looked out of the window and saw Wako lying there outside in the garden he couldn't help but feel a sting of guilt when Sugata pecked her cheek. Takuto was determined to call it guilt, though someone could just call it jealousy.

Whenever Sugata was close to him he would feel warm again, his mark must have something to do with it but he felt too embarrassed to ask. Wako would be mad, Sugata too and perhaps he would even get kicked out on the street.

He shouldn't be feeling so flustered, he knew what this feeling was but he shouldn't allow himself to act upon it. Wako was engaged to Sugata, it was family tradition and he knew Wako liked him. Sugata liked her as well probably, why else would he peck her cheek like that!

He was starting to get exhausted, every night he was thinking back to that dream and occasionally he found himself uncontrollably aroused in his sleep. His mark was glowing warm as well, it felt strange as if something was trying to get out. But as far as he knew nothing had changed about Taubarn so he didn't understand why this was happening.

* * *

><p>The battle with Camel Star had been hard, but eventually he had been able to overcome it with some unforeseen help from Needle Star. He was supposed to return to real time now, but when everything started vanishing because the cybody was destroyed he suddenly felt his heart beat so loudly that he was frozen stuck for a moment un able to even breathe. The world around him had suddenly turned dark and his hands reached up to clutch at his uniform. Something was wrong, his mark which had been glowing warm the last couple days was now hurting him. A soft sting of pain ran through his chest as it glowed and he was now somewhere where he shouldn't be. It was dark here and he couldn't see anything. He felt something, a presence of something and felt that it was familiar. <em>"The twin star is awake..."<em> Came a whisper from the dark. This aura, he had felt it before only this time it seemed more terrifying than anything else. With his voice shaken he dared to speak its name. "Taubarn...?"

Suddenly he was forced back into real time, the presence gone and he found himself back in the ambulance. His mark was still hurting and he grunted in pain. However the paramedic who was treating him had already given him something for the effects of the snake bite and he was slowly drifting off again.

* * *

><p>The walk home had been long, Takuto had a lot to think about on the way back. He had been forced to stay at the hospital longer than planned, Wako had tried to call him but he had ignored her calls. He was feeling confused and a little frightened at the same time. His feelings for Sugata were playing up as well as his odd experience with Taubarn. He had first thought the two weren't related but somehow he doubted it. His mark was acting strangely, the mention about a twin star sounded like a warning or perhaps it was something entirely different. He wondered if he should tell Sugata about it, maybe he should tell him about the presence and how it felt strangely frightening. He stopped walking as he remembered that feeling of dread and emptiness. Taubarn had never felt that way before.<p>

"Takuto! There you are!" Takuto looked up and saw Sugata running towards him. "Sugata?" "You didn't answer your phone, I thought something was wrong." Sugata said while catching his breath, as he stood straight he noticed something odd about Takuto's expression. "Takuto? Did something happen?"

And so he ended up telling him about what had happened. Well partly. Takuto told him that his mark was feeling odd after the karaoke bar, it started progressing little by little and he hadn't really noticed it. Sugata listened to him, something Takuto found extremely weird. Takuto was never one to be close to people, who would want to know about him anyway? Not many people really knew nor listened to him and so it felt comforting but also odd that he was sharing his thoughts with Sugata. He wondered what Sugata would do if he told him that his mark was responding to him, making him feel aroused when he slept and sometimes when he was around him.

"It was Taubarn. I know for certain it was him, but he felt strange almost evil." Takuto knew Sugata wouldn't really know what was going on with him. Though sharing this felt more of a relief and it lifted a weight of his shoulders. "He said something to me, I heard him say the word 'twin star'." "Twin star?" Takuto nodded but Sugata didn't really know what it was either, he suggested asking Wako since she was more knowledgeable as a Maiden. They went home after that, Sugata walked next to him with a sense of worry though.

* * *

><p>Sugata couldn't sleep. His thoughts were too full of worry to allow him the rest he needed. Takuto had been acting strange for about a week now, he was avoiding him and kept on looking away from him whenever he was near. Even in the house was he acting unusual and honestly Sugata was about to force some answers out of him if Takuto had not told him about them this evening.<p>

What Takuto told him carried worry, it was already late so he had to ask Wako the next day about the 'twin star'. If there was something happening to Takuto's mark then it was bad, he wasn't in a state in which he could protect Wako and the other maidens so it might turn into a hard battle if he had to step in.

He wondered if it had anything to do with the karaoke bar and he couldn't help but flex his right hand again. Before his mind wandered back to the memory of Takuto's pleasured face he had forced himself out of bed. He didn't want to remember it, it was indecent to make use of someone like that.

Now he wandered through halls of the mansion, the moon shined vividly outside, he could see clearly in the dark now. As he came down the hallway he heard something and he slowly stopped to listen what it was. He was hearing a voice, softly somewhere along the corridor. He frowned, wondering what he was hearing and started walking towards the source. The voice was getting louder the closer he got to it and he came to a halt when he realized that he was nearing Takuto's room. He still couldn't make out what it was he was listening into and after Takuto told him about his mark hurting he figured it would be better to see if anything was wrong. Takuto was the type to hide things from others, he had noticed how tired he had been in the last days and so maybe he could finally figure out what was going on.

He came closer to the room when suddenly he saw that the hallway was illuminating slightly, looking down he noticed that his mark started to glow softly. He didn't feel any pain though, but when he placed his hand against it and stepped closer to Takuto's room he started feeling warmer for some reason the mark started glowing brighter. As his hand reached for the doorknob he suddenly heard something he shouldn't have, a deep moan was coming from the other side of the door which made him stop dead in his tracks. This wasn't a sound of pain, it was the complete opposite and suddenly Sugata felt like he was intruding on Takuto's privacy. The realisation that Takuto might be jerking off in there came to him with a shock though as any teenager it was a normal thing. It however didn't explain why Sugata's mark was glowing. He had to find out why it was happening and thought that maybe it was reacting to something. He bend down through his knees and peeked through the keyhole, mentally reminding himself that he wasn't doing this to see Takuto jerk off.

When he looked through he saw a red light that wasn't supposed to be there. Something was happening in that room that shouldn't be happening, he wondered if it was Glittering Crux again and figured that the only way he would find out was going on could be achieved by entering that dreaded moan filled room. He hated to admit it but he felt challenged by doing this, Sugata respected privacy above all things and this was going beyond his limits. He quietly lowered the doorknob and opened the door. He could see a figure on the bed, as he looked closer he could make out Takuto's back. Mentally he thanked God that it wasn't his front. The glow seemed to be coming from him and seemed to intensify when he entered the room, the moans were getting louder and Takuto's body was kicking and rolling over. His hands seemed to clutch at his scar which was glowing bright red.

He wanted to say something, but felt too ashamed to let out any noise. The moaning came to a stop and suddenly he saw two red orbs looking at him from the darkness. He stepped back, it was hard to make out but Takuto was awake and above that he was staring at him with his eyes half open.

"Takuto?" He asked quietly, but the youth didn't move and instead kept on staring at him from the bed. An aura of killing intent swept his way, making him put his guard up and feeling uneasy about the situation.

He tried calling out to Takuto again but was cut off when Takuto started to speak himself, his voice however wasn't like his own. It was deformed, monotone.

"_Samekh..."_ He whispered to him before collapsing on the bed. The glow of Takuto's mark as well as his own started to fade and he ran forward to see if Takuto was alright. He shook the youth and called his name. Takuto briefly opened his eyes. "Sugata... what are you doing in my bed. Go away I'm eating desserts..." He slurred out as if half dreaming. Sugata was left more confused than before and had left the room after that, he had to consult Wako about this because it didn't seem good.

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me you were staying up too late as well!" Wako complained when he yawned in the morning. "Don't turn into Takuto for me!" She pointed to the other side of the classroom where Takuto was sleeping on his desk. Sugata frowned, still wondering about before. "Ne, Wako?" Her complains turned to silence when she saw how serious he was. "I have to talk to you about something after school, it's important."<p>

Takuto was hardly listening, he was more tired than usual and his focus was slipping. He was thinking about skipping classes to get some sleep. When the teacher caught him sleeping in class he was forced to stand outside in the hallway holding up two piles of books, one in each hand and it was starting to wake him up. During lunch he was feeling much better and more focussed, he had to because they had club activities scheduled after school. When the last bow was given he retrieved his things and walked together with Wako and Sugata down the hallway to the club building until Wako said she forgot to do something important and that she needed Sugata to help her with it. Takuto found it odd but figured he shouldn't ask her about it, he felt rather jealous for not knowing why they left in such a hurry but had no time to think about it because everything turned gray around him. Zero time was kicking in. He found himself standing in front of a giant glowing box with Sugata and Wako not far away. He figured it would be something dangerous and without hesitation apprivoised. As Taubarn appeared and he changed to his usual attire he couldn't help but think back at the dreaded feeling Taubarn had given him earlier. The sense of dread was gone and everything seemed fine to him. His scar wasn't hurting him but he didn't have time to worry about that right now, because the box was unravelling itself, he needed to be focussed on the battlefield.

Takuto found himself in a predicament though, his opponent was not one he usually fought against. Overphased he had heard her say it, the cybody in front of him looked more humanoid than robotic and was looking like someone he knew. Madoka Kei, the way she spoke and moved it was definitely her.

She summoned her star sword and charged at him without hesitation and here was when he started getting confused: he couldn't just attack her, he would injure her if he did. He couldn't get to the pilot either, they seemed to have become one so his missile could even kill her if he used it. He tried dodging her as best as he could and had managed to take a hold of her star sword. "If you want to live, you'll have to kill Hegent. You can't run away, Taubarn." He was pushed back. "Seems like I have to fight you!" He yelled while summoning his two star swords and tried to duel her but having to keep recon with her in this shape made him lose focus and she easily kicked him back to the ground. He was barely able to dodge her when she came down on top of him.

One of his swords got knocked away by her brute strength, he was holding her off with the other but mentally knew he couldn't hold out for long. "Isn't this exciting? Putting our lives on the line! What we're feeling here goes deeper than anything you've ever seen between a girl and a boy!" He couldn't believe she was smiling about it. "It's the most intense game in the world!" She managed to push his other sword out of his hands and got a firm hold of his throat when she tackled him. She smiled sadistically as her hand remained firm, he could feel it around his own neck. His swords were out of reach, there was something he had to do. He grabbed hold of her wrist, he wasn't about to give up because he had to protect Wako and Sugata. Sugata's named stirred something in him, it was giving him strength and all the power he had left in him did he push her back but unknowing to himself did his mark glow up to energize his move. Kei was caught back but smiled back nonetheless, Sugata and Wako both looked in worry as Takuto tried to catch his breath. Before he could react he was charged at, he ducked forward and grabbed one of his swords as he rolled, holding it up just in time to block another attack. "Too late!" She shouted as the eyes on her arms and legs released their lasers not only knocking the sword out of his hands but sending him flying as well. He landed roughly on the ground, spitting up blood as he came down. He opened his eyes and was ready to act when he already saw Kei up in the air above him, he couldn't move it was too late.

"Takuto!" Wako shouted as Kei came down on him with her blade, the pink sword pierced through the chest of Taubarn, right above the orb but the damage Taubarn received was felt by him as well and so he remained unmoving like the machine itself as blood seeped through his uniform, creating a puddle beneath him. Kei was still smiling and was pushing the blade further in. He gagged and blood made its way out of his mouth.

"I win this game Taubarn." She said laughingly. His vision was growing darker, the pain too great and he cried out loudly when Kei pulled out her sword. He wasn't going to make this, he had failed. He was thinking of Wako and Sugata, until.

"_Samekh..." "Samekh!" "Twin..." "Twin star..." "He is mine."_ Time seemed to stop for him, his eyes widened as he felt a heartbeat so loud that it left tremors passing through his body. That voice was the same as Taubarn's, the same dreaded voice he had heard before but before he could think more about it he chocked in his own breath as he felt his muscles tensing, his mark was hurting him. No it was burning with pain just as it was burning bright red and it was overtaking him.

"Die, Galactic Pretty Boy!" Kei was about to give him a finishing blow when suddenly a hand reached up and grabbed the sword. Her eyes widened as she saw the struggling Taubarn beneath her, the chamber where Takuto was in was now glowing red, the red was seeping over through Taubarn's body like a virus spreading its veins. "What?" Taubarn's lower jaw suddenly broke loose and it released a cold and dreadful howl as the hand that was holding onto Kei's star sword snapped and broke the blade.

"Perle!" She shouted as she looked at the shattered blade but she was suddenly caught back when a fist send her flying back.

"Is that, Takuto?" Wako and Sugata both watched as Taubarn stood up from the ground hunched forward. The red was still spreading and loud cracks could be heard, suddenly the armour around the right upper arm was falling down on the ground, revealing underneath a more humanoid skin with red veins crossing through them.

Taubarn leaned back and roared again and in its voice Sugata could make out something else. "Wako, do you hear that?" He turned to her and she listened carefully. "I can hear someone talking!" _"The twin star has awakened. You cannot have him, cannot have him. Samekh, Samekh is mine." _Takuto had told him about this, this was Taubarn speaking.

Kei got to her feet, she looked at Taubarn with fright. The voice she was hearing was the same she had heard before. "Impossible." The other members were surprised to see her frightened like this, nevertheless she charged her lasers at Taubarn. "Die!" Taubarn roared once more and as if using a shield the lasers were reflected. "What?" Kei was cut short when Taubarn was suddenly on top of her and latched out at her with one of his claws, grabbing a hold of her armour and ripping it off as if it was nothing.

"No!" Needle Star could only watch in horror as Kei screamed out in pain. "That isn't Takuto." Wako said while looking down at the two in shock. Suddenly her seal started glowing up and the shrine in the air released a thunderous strike that hit both Takuto and Kei. Taubarn roared in pain, as did Kei. "Give Takuto back!"

The battlefield was surrounded by smoke, but when it cleared Wako and Sugata both looked with shock at the two cybody's, Heigent had changed back into its original form but was heavy damaged and Taubarn still seemed out of control.

"Impossible, Takuto!" More cracks were heard in between the heavy breaths of the machine. Kei looked up in fear while clutching onto her shoulder which was bleeding and dislocated. Suddenly from Taubarn's back a row of pipes started coming up, tearing away any in the way being armour. It looked down and then focussed itself on Kei again, its fist slamming down and in one sudden movement ripping out the round chamber.

Kei looked around frantically as Taubarn pressed against the chamber. Heigent might be destroyed but it always took a moment before they could return back to real time. "Shit!" She cursed as she heard loud cracks, looking around she could see cracks all around the chamber. Both Sugata and Wako watched as well. Suddenly the chamber shattered but before anything else could happen real time set in again.

* * *

><p>"Takuto!" Both Wako and Sugata got to their feet as soon as they came back to real time. They both ran down the hallway where they had last seen Takuto and came to a halt in the corridor. "That isn't Takuto..." Wako whispered to Sugata, she could tell by his smell. They both looked at the standing figure with fear, Takuto's school uniform was covered with blood on the back.<p>

"Takuto, turn around!" _"Takuto...?"_ Sugata was caught back, the deepness in his voice was similar to the one he heard Takuto talk in the previous night. Takuto turned and Wako gasped in horror.

The damage Kei had done to him was still there, his school uniform was also soaked on the front and his eyes were glowing with a soft red colour. "_You came, Samekh..._" "Samekh? Takuto snap out of it!" "Stay back Wako." "But!" "He's dangerous!"

Takuto took a couple steps forward when the scar on his chest started glowing, Waku watched as Sugata's mark also started to glow. "What do you want!" "_I want you Samekh." _Takuto started getting closer, Wako stepped back but the closer Takuto was getting to Sugata the more vivid his glow seemed to get. Takuto started to tremble and lose his posture when he slowly crouched forward and grabbed his mark in pain. "Su..gata." That was Takuto's voice, the youth collapsed forward on his knees and Sugata ran forward, ignoring the warnings earlier and grabbed a hold of him, Takuto gasped when they touched. "Takuto, what's happened?" The painful seemed to vanish and Takuto was now trying his best to breathe. "Taubarn.. woke up. Please, lend me your... Sugata." Takuto said with a soft smile, Sugata was confused but when Takuto placed his hand against his mark he felt something and suddenly it glowed up even brighter, blinding everyone in the room. Sugata gasped, his body enveloped in warmth and in during the glow he felt something touch his lips. He felt a different energy, warm and gentle and he allowed himself to open up to it, the feeling however left him and the light faded. He felt Takuto collapse against him, he called out his name and shook him, his mark had stopped glowing. "The smell is gone." Waku said before running up to the two of them. Takuto was still injured and needed medical care quickly, just when Wako was to dial for the emergency services Jaguar and Tiger walked in on them, the two looked at the scene in front of them in shock before running up to their master.

"What happened?" "Jaguar?" Jaguar pressed two fingers against Takuto's neck and felt his pulse. Before Sugata knew what she was planning she had already ripped open his shirt. Al though the clothing was covered with a large amount of blood the wound seemed to have healed itself almost completely. Sugata was sure the sword had gone through completely, there should have been a larger wound. Takuto should have died. "It isn't deep, Tiger!" "Yes!" "We need to get him to the lab, we can bandage him up there."

* * *

><p>The soft sound of chirping birds woke him up the next morning. Takuto yawned and rubbed his eyes with one hand before taking the time to see where he was. He finally noticed Sugata hunched over on his bed, Takuto was almost tempted to touch him and wake him up but as the memories started coming back he decided not to and dropped back against his pillow.<p>

He had nearly lost, he remembered Heigent's sword coming down on Taubarn but as his hands passed over his bandages he couldn't really feel the amount of pain he had felt back then. He would have been dead if it weren't for Taubarn awakening. Takuto looked at Sugata, he didn't remember much of the fight everything that had happened in zero time was a complete haze to him but he did remember Sugata and Wako. Taubarn wanted to kill Sugata, he knew that much from the killer intent he was feeling but he still didn't know why though. After what had happened he was glad that he had been able to seal Taubarn again, getting closer to Sugata was only because his instinct was telling him to do it. Whenever he was close to Sugata or whenever he was thinking about him he would feel warm and safe.

"Sugata?" He asked softly when he saw Sugata stir. Sugata's eyes opened and he sat up, rubbing them. "Must have dozed off..." He said to himself before realising that Takuto was awake. "You're awake." Takuto smiled softly, uncertain about what he should be saying. "I am. You and Wako... did you get out alright?" He asked hesitantly. Sugata sighed, averted his gaze and crossed his arms. "Yes..." He looked back at Takuto. "How are you feeling?" "Tired, but other than that pretty alright." Takuto pressed his hand against the bandages around his chest. "I thought I was supposed to be dead." "So did we, my guess is that when you went berserk Taubarn healed your wounds." This came a little as a shock to him. "Berserk? What do you mean?" "You don't remember?"

Takuto told Sugata what he knew, which was very little and so Sugata took his time telling Takuto what had happened in the battle. Takuto was shocked to learn that he had nearly killed Kei, they hadn't heard from her since but the school board told them that together with Kou she switched schools and now left the island. "I nearly killed her." He said in shock, but Sugata tried to reassure him that this was Taubarn's fault and not his.

* * *

><p>"Takuto is your twin star." Sugata found himself visiting the shrine Wako lived at to talk with her grandmother. Wako had asked her about the term and about Taubarn's control, she was shocked to hear it and had told Wako that she had to meet with Sugata right away. And so now he was sitting with her in the small living room, Wako was outside doing her maiden duties while he spoke to her in private.<p>

"What does that mean?" "It means that he is linked to you one way or the other and so is Taubarn to Samekh." He tried to figure out what she meant by it, but he couldn't find any direct similarities between him and Takuto. "It has to be something settled, like your day of birth, this has happened before in the past but it only ended badly..." "What do you mean?" "There was once a driver of Samekh who shared a link with another driver by blood, he had fallen in love with the poor girl but when the link activated Samekh's power would continuously overflow her cybody. It corrupted it, she died when she tried to kill him." "Died or killed?" "Both, the darkness of Samekh cannot be controlled by anyone, it drove her mad and corrupted her link with her own cybody, she had to be killed or she would disappear, leaving only the essence of the corrupted cybody." "Couldn't they stop it?" "The flow of Samekh cannot be stopped."

* * *

><p>When Sugata had left Takuto finally felt like he finally had time to think. He had left his bedroom and had carefully walked into the garden where he was now sitting on one of the benches. He didn't know what he was feeling right now, he felt guilty and above all else confused.<p>

He had nearly killed someone, he had always wanted to prevent that option during battles but this time he had lost control and although he wasn't in control at the time he still felt responsible. He felt afraid, what if it happened again the next time Glittering Crux decided to attack? Perhaps he might end up hurting his friends.

He had been happy the way things had been, but this was a major setback. How could Sugata and Wako trust him again after this, how could he still protect them if he couldn't stay in control himself? Takuto curled up, pulling his knees up and placing his feet on the bench. He had been so happy that he had made new friends on this island and that all seemed to be in danger now. What was he supposed to do?

* * *

><p>"Master, welcome home." "Thank you." Sugata handed Tiger his bag and continued into the hallway. "Is Takuto resting?" Tiger shook with worry. "He's not, he went outside, but he seems to be sulking about what had happened." Sugata sighed and continued along his way.<p>

Takuto was still sitting curled, one hand picking at his toes when Sugata sat down next to him. There remained a silence between them, something Sugata wasn't used to but it made him realise something was on the other's mind. "What are you thinking of?" He asked while leaning back, one hand over the back of the bench so he could lean against it.

"I can't do it." Takuto muttered out. "I'm sorry." He stopped picking at his toes and pulled his knees closer. "I feel bad. Afraid." "Takuto?" "I'm sorry that you and Wako have to stick up with me. I can't even protect you." "We're not staying because we have to." "No, why would you. I nearly killed someone, I was about to kill you." "Takuto!" "Sorry, I'm leaving tonight. I'll make sure every-" Takuto was interrupted by a hard hit against the back of his head, it nearly send him falling forward. He rubbed the painful spot and looked back over his shoulder, Sugata was upset his hand still shaking with anger.

"Have a little faith! Seriously, why do you think you have to burden everything, I am trying to help you because you're my friend!" Takuto looked away when Sugata said that, his hand tightly holding his bandages. "How can you..." "Because we care!" Takuto's eyes widened before he felt his barriers breaking down, tears stung the corners of his eyes. He was reminded of Natsuo, one of the few friends he had. He swept the tears away and leaned back again, Sugata was looking away and he stared at him for a while. His mark was warming up again, a gentle and caring feeling and he couldn't help but wonder if it was because of Sugata.

"I spoke with Wako's grandmother today." "What did she say?" "She said our marks might have gotten linked. I think I know how it happened, but..." Takuto couldn't help but notice that Sugata was looking flustered, his expression was making him feel uncomfortable as well. "But, what?" "Takuto do we share any similarities?" Sugata asked him out of the blue, Takuto was caught back and it took a moment before his mind started working again. "Like what?" "Anything!" He had never really told Sugata that they shared the same date of birth. "Your birthday..." He mumbled out. "Birthday?" "It's the same as mine..." Sugata thought for a moment, Takuto was meanwhile getting more and more confused.

"I'll tell you what happened. Don't hold a grudge against me for it, I didn't have anything to do with it." And so Sugata told him about what had happened in the karaoke bar. Takuto looked shocked when he heard about it. "I found myself kissing you, or should I say that whoever was controlling our bodies was doing that..." "Kissing?" Takuto felt as if he was about to pass out. "Waku's grandmother told me that in the past a Samekh driver had fallen in love with another driver. Their love had created a bond somehow." "You mean that kiss?" Sugata nodded and Takuto couldn't help but turn away and shout out. "It's a pinch!" "When I found myself awake I found myself kissing you, I also noticed that our marks were glowing." "Ne, how do we break the link!" "Wako's grandmother said you can't. Once a link is made it can only be broken through death." "But, but! I am still confused, what does Taubarn have to do with it?" "Samekh's power. Samekh's power is linked to me through my mark, but if the mark is linked to another then Samekh's power will flow to Taubarn as well. Samekh's power is too powerful for anything to control..." "So it goes berserk... Then how do we stop it?" "I'm not sure, Grandmother wasn't able to tell us how to stop the corruption. However there might be a way." He looked at Takuto and remembered what had happened at school. Takuto had touched his mark and he remembered faintly that he was kissed. His eyes wandered down to Takuto's lips, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Takuto slammed his hands in front of his mouth, and responded angry. "Hentai! What's with that expression!"

* * *

><p>The days that went by after were calm. No signs of Samekh's corruption were visible and both Takuto and he returned to school again where they picked up on their daily routines. Sugata decided to tell Wako about what was happening, Takuto however insisted that he left out a majority of what was going on. She didn't have to know about what happened at the bar, especially because it would not only break her heart but she would surely be enraged if she ever knew that Glittering Crux had taken advantage of them like that. He however wondered if Glittering Crux had created the link on purpose.<p>

Slowly Takuto seemed to be gaining more and more confidence again. Sugata didn't know much about Takuto, but he had seen glimpses of a more silent persona and he was worried about him. Takuto always thought of himself and never kept recon that others might care about him, he felt bad about hitting him but it was the only way to snap him out of this foolish thinking.

A familiar ringing started waking him up from his slumber. Sugata sat up and looked around the room, his cell phone was ringing. How annoying, he glanced at the clock which was ticking around 4 AM and wondered who on earth would be calling him. He got himself out of bed, his cell phone was still in the pocket of his uniform and when he lazily grabbed it and saw what number was on the front he was shocked to find out that it was Takuto's. He frowned and pressed the call button. "Takuto? What are you doing?" "I... can't move..." The tone of his voice indicated something was wrong and so Sugata quickly ran out of his room and down the hallway to where Takuto was sleeping, the closer he got the more his own mark started to glow. He cursed mentally because he knew it was Samekh's corruption again and opened the door without hesitation.

A red glow spread over the walls, Takuto's phone had dropped won onto the floor, one arm hanging over the side of the bed while he lay hunched over with the other against his scar. "Takuto!" He came closer, Takuto's face seemed to be flustered, his eyes opened and they glowed in a faint red while he looked at Sugata. "Sugata...? It feels so warm, it doesn't go away."

Sugata didn't know what to do, his hand pressed against Takuto's shoulder but when he did the other released a moan. It caught him back, his face turning red as Takuto rolled back, the scar glowing brightly as he arched his back over the bedding. He could feel his own heart speeding up, it was beating so loud that he was having trouble thinking straight. Takuto grabbed his hand and when he looked down again he could see coldness in his eyes. "_Samekh_..." But before anything else could be said Takuto forcibly closed his eyes and grunted in pain. Takuto was fighting it.

He hesitated but then remembered what had happened before. "_Please, lend me your... Sugata._" He handled purely on the memory he had, when Takuto had pushed against his mark. His own hand slipped against Takuto's chest, warmth was passing through him like before. His other hand was released as Takuto moaned in something that wasn't pain. His slipped his hand around Takuto's jaw and forced him to look at him while he pressed his lips against him, a shudder of pleasure swept through him making himself moan and opening up further to Takuto while his hand passed from his jaw to the back of his head. The intense glow started to fade and he pulled back staring into Takuto's eyes again. The youth looked at him with eyes widened in shock, his entirely face red. Sugata felt tired from the kiss and pulled back his hand, he didn't know what to say exactly because this wasn't the most comfortable situation to be in.

"Is it gone?" He eventually whispered out. "What?" Takuto was still entirely clueless and could only stare. "Taubarn?" Takuto nodded and so Sugata got up. "Thank goodness. I am going to bed." He said while leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The next day had been nothing but awkward. Takuto had overslept, Sugata hadn't even woken him up and had left without him. The entire day they remained separate, it was for the best because Takuto had no idea on what he was supposed to be saying to him. He remembered the day before, when Sugata had touched him he had felt so warm and at the same time very aroused. He was almost tempted himself to grab him and kiss him but then Sugata did that before he could do anything. It shocked him to see his body behaving like that and now he didn't know what to think anymore. He wanted to be around Sugata but he was afraid that the beating of his heart would get so loud that he would burst, just thinking about it made drove him insane already.<p>

"What's wrong, Takuto-kun?" Takashi asked him while putting both hands on his shoulder. His face was turning red and he turned to look at her, she had pouted her lips as if she was about to kiss him but the shock was so great that he jumped back on his desk with a scream. Everyone looked at him, his glanced to Wako who continued to talk with her friends and then to Sugata who seemed to be staring at him, when their eyes met he looked away.

"Trouble in romance land?" Takashi asked him and he looked down at her again. "How cute~" She winked.

Takuto managed to get out during lunch break, he had made his way to the rooftop to try and get his thoughts together but the more he thought about it the harder it was getting to think straight. He damned that link he had with Sugata now, blamed it for making him feel like a flustered little girl. There was no way he could face Sugata with a straight face, not after that hand had pushed into his hair to- He shook his head. Don't think about it! It doesn't go away if you think about it like that!

"Takuto?" He spun around and leaned back against the fence. Sugata had come up the stairs and was now walking to him. "Here." He offered him a bag with what seemed to be lunch from the cafeteria. Takuto took it, and mumbled a soft thank you. "Wako's idea, she's quite upset that we're acting so strange." "Strange seems to be the right word..." he whispered under his breath.

The two sat down next to each other, Wako had bought him melon bread and he liked melon bread. He reminded himself to thank her for it and was about to eat when he felt himself staring at Sugata again. He should say something, maybe if he did then this feeling would go away. "I'm sorry..." He quickly said. "I'm sorry you had to do that tonight..." "No, don't apologize!" Takuto was shocked. "I should be apologizing, after all I kissed you. I feel like I took advantage of you..." "You didn't!" Sugata looked at him and noticed how Takuto's face had turned bright red. Takuto was getting nervous, mostly because he almost said something he probably shouldn't have and quickly took a bite from his bread again.

"You weren't taking advantage of me..." He later admitted, his hand passing over his mark. "It felt... so strange, like I was melting. So warm, yet so gentle. That's why I didn't mind!" Takuto had to admit it almost sounded like a confession and the more he thought about that word the more embarrassed he was getting. Sugata reached out to him, his hand passing over his own, his mark started to glow softly under the touch a warmth spreading back through his body. "So you felt it too?" Takuto didn't know what Sugata meant, but before he could ask the bell started ringing again. Indicating the end of their lunch break. "We have to get back."

* * *

><p>Takuto didn't want to force himself on Sugata. The entire idea that they had to kiss whenever Samekh's power would try and corrupt him sounded absolutely terrible in his eyes, and by that he meant that he felt like he was being forced to Sugata. He had to admit that kissing him had felt nice and that the bond their marks now established had given him dreams that might indicate that he wanted to be with Sugata. The main problem still remained: 1. they were both boys and 2. he didn't know what Sugata was thinking about this all. The latter was being a major problem to him.<p>

His mark had been glowing again, though not as brightly as before but he didn't want to step up and ask Sugata to help him. It was embarrassing to do that and frankly it made Sugata look like a tool. He tried to ignore the growing feeling, Sugata didn't love him in that way and he admitted that he didn't want to take advantage of him. Sugata wasn't into him, he didn't like guys. And with those thoughts he wondered about himself, since when did he start liking guys?

The entire school was getting ready for their drama performance. He had practised with Wako but he couldn't really get his head straight. It was now after school and he was busy moving boxes for the event, all the décor items had to be taken out. They had to see which could be used and which could not. He was about to lift a heavy one when his mark started acting up, he gasped in pain as the box fell down. He heard something break and feared that the contents had gotten damaged. His mark was still glowing and he tried to reach down and grab it.

"You've been hiding it haven't you..." His eyes widened at the sound of Sugata's voice and he looked back to see him standing there in the back. Sugata was pushing the door closed and Takuto could hear him lock it, he got to his feet when Sugata walked over to him and stepped back against the wall when Sugata tried to touch his mark. He gasped when they connected.

"Don't..." He whispered out and Sugata stopped. "What's with you? If I don't then Samekh will..." "I don't care, there must be another way!" "Takuto what are you talking about?" "I don't want you to force yourself to do this. Don't you think this is strange?" Sugata was confused now, his hand retreating from the mark as he studied Takuto's face. He seemed upset, though he couldn't really figure out why.

"Why are you upset about it?" He asked. "This kissing, the touching. Don't you think it's strange, Sugata!" Takuto raised his arms and wrapped them around himself. "We shouldn't be doing this, it's not like... we're..." "In love?" Takuto's eyes widened at the word and looking up he could see the faint blue glow Sugata was emitting. "Takuto...? You have to stop thinking like that." "I won't! How am I supposed to act? How can you like doing this, I am a boy!" Takuto was pushed back, one hand against his shoulder and the other against his glowing mark. As he looked up he could see Sugata staring down at it as he started to speak. "Whenever I touch you I start feeling strange. I don't know what it is, but it isn't a bad feeling. You feel it too, don't you Takuto?" Takuto could only nod in response. "It feels gentle, but at the same time hungering. I was scared about losing it around you, Takuto. That first time... I felt like doing more." His cheeks started glowing in embarrassment. "I don't mind doing this, it didn't feel bad or anything like that. But it does confuse me... you feel that too don't you?" He asked again, Takuto gulped and nodded. "That's why, don't be so quick in judging what I must be feeling. It may be strange but I don't want to stop doing it." "And so...?" "I want to see how far it goes. I won't hate you Takuto, this isn't about forcing you or myself. I just don't know how to explain that to you and you certainly get the wrong idea all the time it seems." Takuto couldn't help but pout, he was just being careful. "That's why..." The marks started glowing more intense and Sugata stepped forward, pushing Takuto back against the wall as he kissed him. It was faintly different this time because Takuto was still in control of his actions.

Their marks started giving off an intense feeling that fluttered through them, Takuto couldn't help but moan as this feeling intensified. Opening his mouth further unnoticed until he felt Sugata's tongue passing through and gently feeling him on the inside of his mouth. He had never kissed like this before, Sugata neither but nonetheless if felt good. The burning sensation of his mark started to fade and the lights were started to dim again. Sugata pulled back, both of them slightly out of breath from the washing sensation their marks were giving them. "Are you alright now?" Takuto nodded and regained his composure, Sugata bend down and grabbed the box. "I think I broke it..." "No worries. There is still time before the festival."

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

In those final moments everything had ended. Sugata had decided to sacrifice himself but both him and Wako agreed that there was only one chance to save him. If it was for Sugata then he could do anything and he wasn't about to let him go like that.

With the destruction of Samekh Takuto had been able to save Sugata and together with him the entire world. Taubarn was heavily damaged and they had returned to the island to recover. He was exhausted and found himself in the presence of Sugata now. The later was bandaging him up, he was putting plasters on the cuts on his cheek.

"With Samekh destroyed the link is broken." He had felt the link shatter, at the time they had both shouted out in pain. "... Samekh can't corrupt you anymore." Takuto grabbed Sugata's hand when he tried to plaster up another one of his scratches. "What are you planning to do?" Takuto asked while he looked up in his eyes. "About us...?" They had managed to live with the bond for the last week, things were going quite well between them but right now Takuto was confused about what would happen next. Now that the link was gone did that mean they would separate ways as well?

Sugata waved his hand away and stepped back toward the window. "I'm not sure. Are you going to stay at the island?" He looked back at Takuto who was sitting on the edge of the bed. The other pouted and looked away. "I don't know... I like it here though." "Then it's settled..." Takuto looked up and gasped in surprise when he felt himself being pushed back on the bed, Sugata leaning over him. "... I like it here too." He said and Takuto smiled before they kissed. "I wasn't sure how you would feel about it without the link. But this settles it. Takuto Tsunashi, would you stay here with me?" "Yes... Always!" Takuto gasped when a hand passed over his skin from under his shirt. Another was pulling at the hem of his pants, the realisation was making him even more embarrassed "Sugata, you want to?" "Yes. What? You don't want to?" Sugata looked at him confused. "Of course, this is just..." He couldn't finish his sentence because Sugata was already in his pants making him moan loudly.

* * *

><p>AN: This turned out much longer than I expected.


End file.
